pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Maractus
Vs. Maractus is the twenty second episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 6/30/2019. Author's Note This episode contains an audio link in the story that opens another page on your internet browser. For the best reading experience, open the link on a new page so you can read and listen at the same time. ENJOY! Story Wyatt, Munna, Rosa and Ditto wander through Nimbasa City, Rosa guiding them towards a specific direction. Wyatt: I still don’t get why we said our goodbyes to the others, especially since we’re all still in the same city. Rosa: They all wanted to do something different, so it only made sense to go our separate ways. Besides, (looking away) I wanted to share this event with just you. They arrive outside the Pokémon Musical Concert Hall, Rosa’s eyes sparkling. Wyatt: Pokémon Musical? Rosa: It’s an elaborate performance of Pokémon dancing to music in a choreographed routine! It’s been a dream of mine to see one, and maybe even perform in one if that could happen. Wyatt: In that case, after you. Wyatt and Rosa sit in the stands, with the Pokémon Musical beginning. The stage has a Gothitelle leading wearing a witch hat and wielding a magic wand. Swanna has a cane and top hat, Autum Deerling a red bow tie and flower, Cottonee with decorative ribbons on its side, Blitzle with a clown wig and red nose, and Axew with a pink barrette and purse are onstage with it, as Gothitelle waves its wand like making a spell. The other Pokémon dance in sync and coordination with each other, the crowd cheering loudly. Rosa is super stoked, grabbing onto Wyatt’s hand and squeezing it with excitement. After the Musical, Rosa and Wyatt leave the stadium, Rosa still holding onto Wyatt’s hand. They pass a billboard, Wyatt tugging to get Rosa to stop. Wyatt: Hey, get a look at this! Wyatt points at a flyer, indicating Pokémon Musical auditions. Wyatt: Judged by Musical professionals! Winner gets to help choreograph an official musical! Rosa: Are you serious? I’ve only ever seen this one! I can’t make a performance just based off that! Wyatt: Oh, come on! You’ve seen Contest performances! You’re wicked smart! Plus, you just said that this was a dream of yours! You can’t not give it a try! And if you lose, hey! You can try again another time! Rosa: (Fidgeting) Fine. I’ll sign up. But you’re going to help me make the choreography! Wyatt: Sure thing. End Scene Rosa is showing a video of a Pokémon Musical to Ditto, Sylveon, Venipede and Phione, them all fascinated by it. Rosa: You see? That’s what we’re gonna try and do. A musical performance that’ll make everyone jump with joy! Rosa takes them to the field behind the Pokémon Center, as the four Pokémon start dancing randomly. Rosa works to direct them, but they don’t respond appropriately. Rosa: No, no, no! We follow Sylveon’s lead with his elegant prance! Venipede, you are way out of step! It goes like this! Rosa performs the dance procedure, though she stumbles and falls over. The Pokémon giggle, as Rosa moans from the embarrassment. Wyatt and Munna come back, Wyatt looking down. Wyatt: I don’t think that’s how it goes. Rosa: (Irritated) Give me a hand? Wyatt grabs Rosa’s hand, helping her up. Wyatt: Where’s the music? Rosa: We’re working on the steps before adding music. Wyatt: How can you expect them to have rhythm if there’s nothing to dance to? Get a feel for the music first, then work out the steps. Rosa: (Impressed) That’s, great advice actually. Wyatt: Of course it is. You didn’t name me your aid for nothing. Wyatt brings a radio out, as they play music. The Pokémon all move better in rhythm, Sylveon singing with a Round. Venipede lets out a Screech to sing along. Everyone covers their ears, as Phione lets out a Super Sonic to counter it. Rosa: OKAY EVERYONE STOP! Venipede stops Screeching, looking ashamed of itself. Phione looks relieved, as Rosa groans. Rosa: Now what do I do? Wyatt: It sounded like it was trying to sing. Maybe you should focus on that. Rosa: (Bellows) Where was this input and logic when you were competing in the gyms? Maractus: Mara! A Maractus comes up to them, and dances to the music while shaking its arms, playing like maracas. Rosa is intrigued, as Wyatt scans it. Pokédex: (With islander accent) Maractus, the Cactus Pokémon. When it moves rhythmically, it makes a sound similar to maracas, making the surprised Pokémon flee. Wyatt: You should add that to your team. It’d be great for the musical. Voice: That was, I say, that was my plan all along! Miror B. does his fancy walk towards them, as Maractus flips back over to him. He bends down and cuddles with it. Miror B: Oh, who’s my little Chiquita? You are, I say you are! Rosa: Miror B?! Miror B: Well hello kiddos! It is, I say it is so good to see you younglings interested in the world of music! Rosa: Yeah. If only my team was as coordinated in dancing as yours is. Miror B: It’s all about, I say it’s all about feeling the music! It doesn’t matter how they feel it as long as they do. You can dance, you can sing, you can sway side to side! Wyatt: Isn’t swaying dancing as well? Miror B: Only to uncultured Swinubs! Now, if you will excuse us, we have I say we have to dance our heart away! Come along, Chiquita! Miror B. and Chiquita dance away, Wyatt and Rosa watching horrified. Rosa: I’m going up against that. Wyatt: Yeah. Rosa: I’m gonna lose, aren’t I? Wyatt: You won’t know till you enter. Rosa: Why are you so chipper? Wyatt: The Alola sun. Rosa: Right. Let’s get to work. End Scene Freddy O’Martin is on a stage in Nimbasa Square, with hundreds of spectators. Freddy: Welcome welcome! To the Pokémon Musical Competition! Teams from all over the Unova region compete for a chance to make their name in the Pokémon Musical world! Folks, get strapped in as we have plenty of fresh talent here today! A Munna, Gothita and Solosis perform their routine, as two Pidove and Rufflet circle around a Vullaby. Venipede, Whirlipede and Scolipede roll in beat, while a Sawk and Throh display a wrestling match. Two Lillipup roll in the sand made by Sandile, as Mienfoo plays three Roggenrola as drums. Freddy: And now, the recent winner of the Castelia Central Plaza Dancing Competition! As he might say, Miror B. is in the house y’all! With Chiquita, Sugar and M’Boy! Miror B: Let the music play! The music blares, as Chiquita moonwalks onto the stage. She spins, releasing a small explosion from Pin Missile to the beat. She continues to dance, as M’Boy the Bouffalant stampedes on out. It sways its head as Chiquita jumps across the field, as several Sweet Scent Foongus come out of M’Boy’s afro. Sugar the Foongus pops out, joining Chiquita in the dance. The crowd goes wild by their dance moves, as Wyatt claps along. Wyatt: Oh, Rosa will be so upset if she sees this. Durant carry Sewaddle in a march, as Joltik run in the lights created by Elgyem. A male and female Frillish dance in an eery dance, as Vanillite and a Vanillish dance in a mist. Klink sparks while spinning, an Eelektrik slinks around it. It is now around sunset. Freddy: Now our next contestant! Give it up for Rosa! We’re getting a treat with non-Unova natives! Sylveon, Ditto, Phione and Venipede! A blue mist covers the stage, as Sylveon walks on while singing a red Round. His voice causes the audience to go silent, as his fluctuation causes water to rise on the stage. He stops, as the water drops back down. Two Venipede roll out onto the stage, popping out and continuing the Round with blue and green sound waves. The water rises again, as Sylveon joins back in. The water conforms in the air, creating Phione which joins in with a soothing song. Sylveon extends his feelers and forms a pedestal for Phione. Phione’s song causes it to rain, as the two Venipede roll along the stage. Rosa is right off stage, fists clenched tight with nervousness. Rosa: First act good. Now, action. Sylveon’s feelers split, one with Phione on it and the other going towards a Venipede. Ditto Venipede transforms into Phione, as both of them are held up. Sylveon and Venipede sing in Round, causing the two to turn into water that intertwine and spiral into ribbons. Sylveon leaps forward, resonating with green light from Refresh, which illuminates the water and lights the stage. The four Pokémon descend, and give a bow to the audience. The crowd is quiet for a minute, then they roar into applause. Rosa exhales her held breath, sinking to her knees. Rosa: Oh, my heart is racing! They did it! The Pokémon all run offstage, tackling and hugging Rosa, knocking her to the ground. She laughs as they show their affection, getting back up. Rosa: Take it easy! You all were spectacular! It is late into the night, as Freddy is onstage. He is given an envelope, as he opens it. Freddy: It has been a long day if you joined us at the beginning! But it has been well worth it for all the performances we’ve seen! But sadly, only one performer gets the chance of a lifetime in helping to create their own musical! And that is— Freddy opens the envelope, taking a moment to read it. Freddy: ROSA! With her miraculous Round of the Ocean! Rosa looks completely off guard, as Wyatt shakes her to snap her out of it. Wyatt rolls his eyes as he grabs her by the arm and pulls her up, essentially dragging her to the stage. She is shell shocked, as Wyatt taps her Pokéballs, letting Sylveon, Venipede and Phione out. All her Pokémon dance and frolic with glee, Rosa just starting to take in the situation. Rosa: We, won. We did it! Rosa starts jumping up and down, the Pokémon all bombarding her as well. Freddy: This is a great day for this young lady! Thank you to everyone who participated and viewed and we shall see you all next time! Main Events * Rosa enters a Pokémon Musical competition and wins. * Rosa's Venipede is revealed to learn Round. * Miror B. reveals he owns a Maractus named Chiquita. * Wyatt and Rosa have left Ian's group. Characters * Rosa (main) * Wyatt * Miror B. * Freddy O'Martin * Competitors Pokémon * Ditto (Rosa's) * Sylveon (Rosa's) * Phione (Rosa's) * Venipede (Rosa's) * Munna (Wyatt's) * Chiquita the Maractus (Miror B's) * M'Boy the Bouffalant (Miror B's) * Sugar the Foongus (Miror B's) * Gothitelle * Swanna * Deerling (Autumn form) * Cottonee * Blitzle * Axew * Munna * Gothita * Solosis * Pidove (x2) * Rufflet * Vullaby * Venipede * Whirlipede * Scolipede * Sawk * Throh * Lillipup (x2) * Sandile * Mienfoo * Roggenrola (x3) * Durant * Sewaddle * Joltik * Elgyem * Frillish (x2, male and female) * Vanillite * Vanillish * Klink * Eelektrik Trivia * This marks the first time that Rosa has shown passion on anything besides Pokémon breeding (which was a bad habit for her). * Rosa being fascinated by Pokémon Musicals was inspired by White from the Pokémon Adventures manga creating Musicals in the manga. * Four songs are given links throughout this episode, making it the most to do so. It includes the Pokémon Black and White anime battle theme, Pokémon Dance Mix, Miror B's XD theme, and Lugia's song. ** Originally, the song during Rosa's performance would've been "Lost in Thoughts All Alone" from the game Fire Emblem Fates. However, it was changed to fit a Pokémon theme. * Wyatt is shown to be insightful on what people need to do to train and reorient themselves. * With Rosa staying in Nimbasa City in order to help choreograph and produce a Musical, these two will not be traveling anymore and will appear in specialized episodes. * Miror B's Maractus has the nickname "Chiquita." It is a Spanish term usually meaning "little girl." This confirms that Maractus is female. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N